The present invention relates generally to end loaded folding paperboard cartons and more specifically to such cartons that include false internal walls which form internal compartments and provide protection for the packaged product. It is well known in the packaging industry to provide false walls in cartons where extra protection is needed. Moreover, false walls are commonly used in cartons for packaging small items in an effort to discourage pilferage. In addition, it is common in such cartons to provide bridge elements for supporting packaged items which are relatively smaller in size than the overall carton. Generally, such false walls and/or bridges are provided in the cartons as extensions of the glue flap used to secure the carton panels together. These extensions usually overlap all or most of the width of at least one of the carton side walls and further include one or more additional panels which are provided with glue flaps that are adhered to an opposite side wall of the carton. Thus, the panels extend between opposed walls of the carton and provide both a false wall effect and a support for the packaged product. Examples of such cartons are disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,563,449; 3,804,321; and 4,113,086. However, cartons of this general type suffer from several shortcomings which relate essentially to problems encountered with the loading of the carton, the amount of paperboard used to fabricate the carton and the difficulty in manufacturing such cartons.